Imelda Rivera
Imelda Rivera (also known as Mamá Imelda) is the tritagonist of the nineteenth Pixar animated film, Coco. She is the wife of Héctor, the older sister of Óscar and Felipe, maternal grandmother of Elena and Victoria, great-grandmother of Berto, Gloria and Enrique Rivera, and the great-great-grandmother of Miguel, Socorro, Abel, Rosa, Benny and Manny Rivera. In the film, Imelda is voiced by Alanna Ubach. Background Personality ''Coco'' Imelda is first seen in a prologue via the banners with her family. She is shown throwing all the music from her life and starting the family business. Dante accidentally causes Imelda's and Coco's photo to fall off, where Miguel learns the mysterious man's guitar is similar to Ernesto de la Cruz and has reasons to believe this is Imelda's long-lost husband. She first appears in person, where Imelda insists her family always puts her photo on the ofrenda and proceeds to call the computer a devil box and begins beating it with her shoe, yelling to the clerk that it tells her nothing but lies. Suddenly, she is encountered by Papa Julio and the rest of her family and begs for them to tell the clerk that she ''is ''on the ofrenda. However, Julio reveals that they never made it to the ofrenda and reveal Miguel to be there. Imelda is immediately shocked at seeing her '''living '''great-great-grandson in the Land of the Dead and demands to know what is going on. The Riveras are taken to a clerk's office, where he reveals that Miguel is cursed. Imelda, still furious at not crossing over, exclaims that this doesn't explain why she couldn't leave. Imelda is infuriated to learn that Miguel accidentally took her photo off the ofrenda. A frantic Imelda asks the clerk how to send Miguel back home, revealing he needs a family member's blessing to return him to the Land of the Dead. Imelda takes the pleasure of doing the blessing, on the condition he is to put her photo back on the ofrenda, to be a good boy and to NEVER play music again. Miguel, shocked asks if she can really do that. The clerk confirms since she is giving the blessing, she can add any condition she wants, something Imelda smugly smiles to. However, Miguel returns when he attempts to steal de la Cruz's guitar. Imelda scolds her grandson for breaking his promise in only two minutes. However, Miguel simply doesn't care what she thinks, as its his life and that she already has had hers. Imelda sympathetically tells him that he goes home her way or no way. When Miguel asks why she really hates music that much, Imelda makes it clear she doesn't want to go down the same path her husband did and refuses to allow Miguel to go down it as well. Though the family members attempt to reason to Miguel that Imelda's just looking out for him, the boy proceedes to say he needs to go to the restroom before storming out of the room. Imelda and the other relatives stand there, with their mouths opened, as they know there are no bathrooms in the Land of the Dead.The Riveras proceed to try and find him. Imelda spots Miguel with another skeleton and calls out to him. However, the child runs away with the skeleton in tow. Imelda, worried, says he'll get himself killed and calls her spirit guide, Pepita with a piercing whistle. She asks Julio for the petal Miguel touched, who holds it up to Pepita. She sniffs it and goes to follow Miguel's trail. They manage to track him near Plaza de la Cruz and orders her family to find him. Imelda rides upon Pepita and has her track down Miguel. The two female companions corner him. Imelda forces him to take her conditions again but Miguel runs away again and she begins chasing her grandson on foot since Pepita can't fit. Imelda cannot get to Miguel, who is several feet away from the door that she cannot pass. Imelda insists she is trying to save his life, but Miguel blames her for ruining his life by making him give up music and says she will never understand. To show her previous love for music, Imelda sings to Miguel her favorite ballad, which is something that shocks her descendant. When he points out that he thought she hated music, Imelda says she loved the music, as her husband would play and she would sing. However, when Coco came along, Imelda wanted to settle down and raise her daughter, but Héctor left to play for the world. It becomes clearer that she banned music to protect the family rather than out of hatred. Miguel runs away, knowing that Imelda will never accept his love for music, leaving behind Imelda with a broken heart. Imelda catches up with Miguel when Dante leads her and Pepita to an abandoned cenote near Ernesto de la Cruz’s house. Though Imelda and Miguel are both happy to see one another, Imelda is less pleased when she sees that Héctor is with him. After joyously embracing Miguel, just thankful he is safe and that they found him in time, Imelda turns on Héctor, thinking he got their great-great grandson in trouble. However, Miguel takes up responsibility and makes it clear that Héctor was just trying to get him home but he didn’t listen. He decides that nothing is more important than family, which immediately shocks his grandmother. It surprises her even more when Miguel says he will accept her conditions and her blessing, as long as she helps him get Hector's photo back from de la Cruz, as Hector still belongs on their ofrenda. However, Imelda reminds Miguel that her husband left the family. However, she learns from her twelve-year-old grandson that Hector was trying to get him to her and Coco but that Ernesto murdered him before he could. Immediately shocked, Imelda quickly covers it up and continued to let go of her anger. However, she stops and gasps when Héctor suddenly shimmers gold and shakes violently. Imelda realizes that her husband is reaching the Final Death, as Coco's memory of him is deitering. Miguel says to Imelda that she doesn't have to forgive Hector but they shouldn't forget him. Imelda puts aside her anger towards Héctor and agrees to help Miguel get Héctor’s photograph. She asks how they get to de la Cruz, to which Miguel replies that he “might know a way." Imelda, Miguel, Héctor and the other Riveras sneak into Ernesto's Sunrise Spectacular by pretending to be one of the dancers in the show. It turns out that Frida helped them with their plan. When they suddenly come across de la Cruz, Imelda confronts him alone. As de la Cruz begins wondering if he has seen her before, Imelda immediately takes her shoe and slaps him for murdering the love of her life. Ernesto is confused about what she means until Héctor comes out, meaning that Imelda was referring to him. He is touched by Imelda's last statement but his wife immediately brushes it off. Imelda then slaps Ernesto with her shoe for attempting to murder her grandson. It causes the singer to grow even more confused until Miguel comes out, and mentions that Imelda is referring to him. Ernesto is shocked to see that Héctor and Miguel are related but the young boy sees Héctor's photo in Ernesto's pocket. The entire Rivera family confront Ernesto but he quickly runs away and Imelda and the others chase after him. During the chase, Hector again points out that Imelda called him the love of her life. Though she denies it again, Miguel cheekily says that he heard her say it too. Imelda begins fighting de la Cruz to get her husband's photo while the rest of the Riveras fight off de la Cruz's security guards. Miguel sees his grandmother and Ernesto fighting each other, so he comes to her defense, which allows Imelda to get away from Ernesto. She tells Miguel that she has the photoo but before Imelda can give it to her great-great-grandson, she doesn't realize she is on an hydraulic lift that takes her up on stage. Imelda suddenly has stage fright, unsure of what to do, but Miguel encourages her to sing. Imelda takes a deep breath and begins singing and begins evading the guards while trying to protect Hector's photo. After more encouragement from Miguel and Hector playing the guitar, Imelda easily overcomes her stage fright and continues singing the song. As she is about to give the photograph to Miguel and Hector, she is suddenly grabbed by Ernesto, who briefly manages to get a hold of Hector's photo. Fortunately, Imelda is able to stomp on Ernesto's foot and steals her husband's picture back. Feeling a happy rush, Imelda joyously hugs her husband, which immediately shocks Héctor. Recomposing herself, Imelda says she forgot how it felt like, hearing her husband again and how she sung to his guitar playing. Héctor tells her that she "still has it." Miguel interrupts them, holding out a marigold petal to Imelda. Falling in love with music again, Imelda adds a different condition: to never forget how much his family loves him. However, as he reaches for the petal, Ernesto holds Miguel hostage. Imelda goes to attack de la Cruz but he quickly deflects her. Imelda watches helplessly as Ernesto throws the living child off the roof. However, as Pepita rescues Miguel, Imelda embraces her grandson with the rest of her family. Later, as Héctor begins to fade from the Final Death, he and Imelda both give Miguel their blessing to return home. Imelda adds no conditions this time and they manage to save their grandson before the sun rises. Luckily, Miguel makes it to Mamá Coco and helps her remember Héctor, thus helping him be saved from the Final Death. One year later, Imelda and Héctor have fully reconciled and are reunited with Coco, their now-deceased daughter. She and her husband begin dancing to their great-great-grandchildren, Miguel, Abel and Rosa perform and enjoy watching and listening as music has finally brought their family together again. Gallery Imelda, Coco, Pixar.png Coco_Imelda-e1511394462987.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3186.jpg Coco_Skeleton_Family.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9454.jpg Imelda character Poster.jpg|Imelda's official character poster ImeldasBlessing1.jpg Navigation Category:Coco characters Category:Female characters Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Siblings Category:Elderly characters Category:Skeletons